PrOmenOnsnOus dans les bOis
by AkiBrocoli
Summary: Tom Jedusor, une forêt. Jusque là, tout va bien. Mais alors, pourquoi y a til cet enfant,ce loup, cette chose? Pas d'intrigue, bizarre à souhait.SUITE !
1. L'enfant

Titre : **Dans** **une** **Forêt**

Source : **Harry** **Potter**

Auteure : **Moi**

Rating : **K**

Notes : C'est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire et de la poster.

Ca se passe avant que Voldemort soit Voldemort (ouais je sais, c'est trèèèès clair…) et en fait, ce dernier se ballade pour une raison X dans la forêt. Pourquoi lui ? Parce que.

Y a pas d'intrigue (ou très peu) puis aucun sens non plus alors…Ca plaira à qui ça plaira ! o

**Bonne lecture !**

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Tom Jedusor marchait furtivement dans la vielle forêt.

Les arbres étaient très hauts et ne laissaient percer que quelques rayons de soleil. Le sol était en fait un tapis épais de feuilles multicolores. Le tout donnait un effet assez féerique.

L'homme avançait, toujours aussi silencieusement, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par les feuilles.

Un bruit.

Il s'arrêta, l'oreille tendue.

Un bruit.

Il sortit sa baguette doucement et la tint prête à lancer un maléfice.

Un bruit.

Plus proche encore.

Il attend, caché derrière un gros chêne.

Une voix.

Une voix douce, presque irréelle chantonnait :

_« Promenons-nous dans les bois_

_Tandis que le loup n'y est pas._

Si le loup y était 

_Il nous mangerait. »_

Une silhouette.

Plutôt petite.

Comme celle d'un enfant.

D'une enfant.

Il ne savait pas.

La voix parvint à Tom Jedusor de plus en plus distinctement.

Plus un bruit.

Aucun.

Il aventura un œil hors de sa cachette.

Rien.

Un cri effroyable retentit au loin.

Il aperçu quelque chose au sol.

Un masque d'enfant.

Un masque de loup.

FIN 

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Vi je sais c'est très étrange comme OS mais bon, chacun l'interprète à sa manière ! \0/

Je sais que je fais des répétitions mais c'est fait exprès !

**Reviews ? Siouplaît !**


	2. Le loup

Titre : **PrOmenOns-nOus dans les bOis**

Source : **Harry** **Potter**

Auteure : **Moi**

Rating : **K**

A la suite de la demande d'une revieweuse(oui oui, c'est de **toi** que je parle **Frazettine** !), j'ai fais une tite suite (tout aussi bizarre, cherchez pas) qui aura elle-même une suite etc..! Bon, c'est toujours Voldychou qui, après sa balade dans cette mystérieuse forêt, y retourne pour savoir ce que c'était.

Il y aura je ne sais combien de chapitre (ça dépend, je fais ça au 'filing' (en gros, pour ceux qui connaissent pas l'expression, c'est le l'improvisation).

Donc voilà, un chapitre 2 tout zarb comme je les aime !

**Bonne lecture !**

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Il marche.

Sans s'arrêter.

Il marche.

Vers la forêt.

Oui. Celle-ci de forêt.

Il veut comprendre.

Comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Il arrive.

Dans la forêt.

Enfin.

Il y est.

Toujours cette même ambiance.

Cette ambiance de conte de fées.

Mais il sait.

Il sait qu'il ne faut pas s'y fier.

Car ici rode un loup.

Un enfant.

Qui sait ?

Il avance.

Sans s'arrêter.

Il avance.

Dans la forêt.

Un bruit.

Il s'arrête.

Un bruit.

Il se cache.

Un grognement.

Il se fige.

Un loup !

Il attend.

Plus un bruit.

Aucun.

Il sort de son abris.

Il remarque quelque chose à terre.

Cette chose ?

Un masque.

Un masque au visage d'enfant.

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

A suivre….

Donc voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plu o. Etant donné que c'est une fic qu'on interprète à sa manière, si vous en avez envie, **vous pouvez me faire part de votre interprétation !** (c'est évidemment **facultatif** ! J'vais pas vous martyriser non plus hein ?) mais ça pourrait m'aider pour trouver la suite ! car j'en sais pas plus que vous sur la suite, par contre, mon esprit tordu, oui …héhé)

L'esprit tordu en question : Quoi ?! qu'est-ce t'as toi ! tu m'cherches ?!

Moi : Non non…pas du tout '

L'esprit tordu en question : C'est ça ouais…

Tominouchet : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore inventé 'spèce de bip bip de bip

Moi : Qui ça, moi ? yeux innocents/

Tominouchet : Qu'est-ce que je fous dans une forêt ?!

L'esprit tordu : Aurais-tu un problème /yeux menaçants/

Tominouchet : Oui ! J'ai mieux à foutre que cueillir des pissenlit dans une forêt de meeeeerde !

L'esprit tordu : C'est une idée..u

Tominouchet : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON /part loin loin loin…/

Moi : Ô Esprit Tordu….

L'esprit tordu : Vi ?

Moi : Je t'admire…o

L'esprit tordu : Certes certes…

**Au prochain chapitre ! '**


	3. La rencontre

Titre : **PrOmenOns-nOus dans les bOis**

Source : **Harry** **Potter**

Auteure : **Moi**

Rating : **K**

A la suite de la demande d'une revieweuse(oui oui, c'est de **toi** que je parle **Frazettine** !), j'ai fais une tite suite (tout aussi bizarre, cherchez pas) qui aura elle-même une suite etc..! Bon, c'est toujours Voldychou qui, après sa balade dans cette mystérieuse forêt, y retourne pour savoir ce que c'était.

Il y aura je ne sais combien de chapitre (ça dépend, je fais ça au 'filing' (en gros, pour ceux qui connaissent pas l'expression, c'est le l'improvisation).

Un tit chap 3 tout chaud qui sort du four…

**Bonne lecture !**

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Chapitre III :

Tom Jedusor resta.

Resta dans la forêt.

Toute la nuit.

Puis au matin levé.

Il resta dans la forêt.

Il resta,

Pour le démasquer.

Cette chose.

Cet enfant.

Ce loup.

Ainsi,

Il attendit.

Qu'elle revienne.

Cette chose.

Cet enfant.

Ce loup.

Il attendit.

Dans cette forêt.

Il attendit.

Et la chose revint.

Il l'avait entendu.

Ce bruit.

Alors il s'était caché.

Encore.

Mais il sortit.

Avant que la chose reparte.

Il voulait savoir.

Ce qui ce cachait dans la forêt.

Et il sut.

Ce qui s'y cachait.

Un cri effroyable retendit dans la forêt.

Un cri inhumain.

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

à suivre…

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu tout autant ! Si c'est pas le cas, faites-le moi savoir j'essaierais de faire mieux ! o

**Au prochain chapitre !**


	4. La rencontre bis

Titre : **PrOmenOns-nOus dans les bOis**

Source : **Harry** **Potter**

Auteure : **Moi**

Rating : **K**

A la suite de la demande d'une revieweuse(oui oui, c'est de **toi** que je parle **Frazettine** !), j'ai fais une tite suite (tout aussi bizarre, cherchez pas) qui aura elle-même une suite etc..! Bon, c'est toujours Voldychou qui, après sa balade dans cette mystérieuse forêt, y retourne pour savoir ce que c'était.

Il y aura je ne sais combien de chapitre (ça dépend, je fais ça au 'filing' (en gros, pour ceux qui connaissent pas l'expression, c'est le l'improvisation).

Dans ce chapitre est enfin révélé ce qu'est la chose de la forêt…'tention, suspense garantie !

**Bonne lecture !**

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Chapitre IV :

Tom Jedusor laissa enfin son regard accrocher la chose.

Cette même chose qui se baladait dans la forêt.

Cette même chose qui jouait au loup.

Cette même chose qui cria.

Un cri effroyable, inhumain.

Tom Jedusor cru être dans un affreux cauchemar,

A ce moment là…

« Nom de Merlin… »

Chuchota-t-il.

Cette chose, c'était….

La plus belle créature jamais portée sur cette Terre.

Mais Tom Jedusor sentait.

Il sentait qu'elle était habitée par une aura maléfique.

L'aura du Diable en personne.

« Bon sang… »

Chuchota-t-il de nouveau quand il s'attarda sur l'apparence.

Un corps nu.

De la taille d'un enfant d'environ 10 ans.

Sans atouts qui caractérisaient si bien les femmes.

Sans atouts qui caractérisaient si bien les hommes.

La chose n'était ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Et une peau.

Une peau de porcelaine.

Des cheveux.

Tellement longs.

Tellement beaux.

Tellement noirs.

Un visage.

Si doux.

Si enfantin.

Si beau.

Et ces yeux.

Ces yeux qui foutaient en l'air

L'innocence apparente.

Des yeux noirs.

Entièrement.

Des yeux noirs qui le regardaient fixement.

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Voilà, j 'espère que ça vous a plu…

Ce chapitre est trèèèès important mais je trouve qu'il est moins bien écrit que les autres…Je crois que j'ai pas trop réussis à décrire correctement 'la chose'…zut…u.u

Bref, faites-moi part de votre avis !

**Au prochain chap' !**


	5. Question

Titre : **PrOmenOns-nOus dans les bOis**

Source : **Harry** **Potter**

Auteure : **Moi**

Rating : **K**

A la suite de la demande d'une revieweuse(oui oui, c'est de **toi** que je parle **Frazettine** !), j'ai fais une tite suite (tout aussi bizarre, cherchez pas) qui aura elle-même une suite etc..! Bon, c'est toujours Voldychou qui, après sa balade dans cette mystérieuse forêt, y retourne pour savoir ce que c'était.

Il y aura je ne sais combien de chapitre (ça dépend, je fais ça au 'filing' (en gros, pour ceux qui connaissent pas l'expression, c'est le l'improvisation).

Huhu…(rire machiavélique) La Chose passe à l'action (façon de parler)…

**Bonne lecture !**

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Tom Jedusor ne bougeait plus

Immobile tel

Une statue de marbre

Il était fixé par des yeux noirs

Noirs comme de l'encre de chine

Profonds et imperturbables

Puis

Sortant de sa transe

Il recula d'un pas

Et la chose avança

D'une enjambée

Il recula d'un pas

Et la chose s'approchait

Encore et toujours

Plus près

Tom Jedusor trébucha

Et tomba

A moitié allongé

La chose se rapprocha plus près encore

L'espace entre leur deux visages

N'était que de quelques centimètres

Elle sembla le jauger

Pendant un instant

Puis

De sa voix mélodieuse et naïve à souhait

Elle lui souffla

« Joue avec moi. »

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

à suivre…

Fiou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu (j'ai la nette impression de toujours marquer la même chose à cet endroit :s) En tout cas, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre et j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite ! (mais ça vous empêche pas de m'en donner !)

**Au prochain chap' !**


	6. Réponse

Titre : **PrOmenOns-nOus dans les bOis**

Source : **Harry** **Potter**

Auteure : **Moi**

Rating : **K**

A la suite de la demande d'une revieweuse(oui oui, c'est de **toi** que je parle **Frazettine** !), j'ai fais une tite suite (tout aussi bizarre, cherchez pas) qui aura elle-même une suite etc..! Bon, c'est toujours Voldychou qui, après sa balade dans cette mystérieuse forêt, y retourne pour savoir ce que c'était.

Il y aura je ne sais combien de chapitre (ça dépend, je fais ça au 'filing' (en gros, pour ceux qui connaissent pas l'expression, c'est le l'improvisation).

Huhu…(rire machiavélique) La Chose n'est pas contente, ah ça non alors !

**Bonne lecture !**

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Tom Jedusor

Pour la première fois de sa vie

Avait peur

Et encore,

C'était un euphémisme…

Si bien

Que sans réfléchir

Il dit à la Chose :

« Je ne peux jouer avec toi

car de peur j'en tremble à l'idée. »

Il dit ça à la Chose.

Et la Chose ne sembla

Pas apprécier.

Si bien qu'elle se mit à gronder.

Le regardant férocemment,

Elle planta

Ses longs ongles

Dans ses épaules

Et,

Se léchant la lèvre supérieure,

Elle dirigea sa bouche

Dotée de dents acérées

Vers la gorge dévoilée

De son prisonnier.

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Huhu rire nerveux je sais pas du tout vers où ça va me mener tout ça… Alalala…u Ce chapitre est assez court, je sais, désolé.

Tout ce que je peux certifier, c'est que la Chose (d'ailleurs j'ai choisi son nom, mais c'est un secret) deviendra « gentille » avec Tommynouchet…(même si pour le moment, on a plus l'impression qu'elle veut le bouffer…heum…)

**Au prochain chap' !**


	7. Voyage

Titre : **PrOmenOns****-****nOus**** dans les ****bOis**

Source : **Harry** **Potter**

Auteure : **Moi**

Rating : **K**

A la suite de la demande d'une revieweuse(oui oui, c'est de **toi** que je parle **Frazettine** !), j'ai fais une tite suite (tout aussi bizarre, cherchez pas) qui aura elle-même une suite etc..! Bon, c'est toujours Voldychou qui, après sa balade dans cette mystérieuse forêt, y retourne pour savoir ce que c'était.

**Désolée pour le retard****, vraiment ****u.u**** mais mon pc d'****amûûûr**** a légèrement déconné donc le temps de le reformater et tout le ****tralalère****, ben ça a pris du temps. J'ai mes chapitres, ils ne sont pas perdus mais je ne peux y accéder pour le moment… Et pour arranger tout ça, le clavier ne répond plus (Allô?)…Donc contrainte et forcée, j'ai dû réécrire mon chapitre sur ce pc (qui est celui de mon père)…Enfin, c'est la grosse galère --**

**Et pi, pour me faire pardonnée (et comme je suis inspirée!) je vais écrire et poster DEUX chapitres de 'Promenons-nous dans les bois'!!**

**C'est t'y pas gentil ça?**

**Bonne lecture !**

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Tom Jedusor était

Tout bonnement tétanisé.

Regarder

Cette bouche dotée de dents acérées

Avancer

Vers sa gorge dévoilée…

Il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait

Pas qu'il y croyait

Mais

Qui sait?

Son souhait

Sembla être exaucé

Car un bruissement retentit

Dans la forêt.

La Chose se retourna

D'un mouvement fluide

Sembla voir quelque chose

Dans les fourrés.

Cela dura un court instant

Puis la Chose

Pris Tom Jedusor

Entre ses bras

De porcelaine

Et voltigea

A la vitesse

D'un éclair

Entre les arbres

Centenaires

Inexorablement

En direction

De l'Est.

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Voilààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà sourire soulagé c'est au prochain chap que tout commence…enfin j'espère. Je crois que j'ai la manie de toujours retarder l'inévitable.

**A tout de suite!!!!**


	8. Une présence

Titre : **PrOmenOns****-****nOus**** dans les ****bOis**

Source : **Harry** **Potter**

Auteure : **Moi**

Rating : **K**

A la suite de la demande d'une revieweuse(oui oui, c'est de **toi** que je parle **Frazettine** !), j'ai fais une tite suite (tout aussi bizarre, cherchez pas) qui aura elle-même une suite etc..! Bon, c'est toujours Voldychou qui, après sa balade dans cette mystérieuse forêt, y retourne pour savoir ce que c'était.

**Et voilà, mesdames et messieurs, le deuxième chapitre! Chapitre qui, je tiens à faire remarquer, est important car la Chose dévoile un peu d'elle-même…**

**Bonne lecture !**

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

La Chose courut longtemps

Assez longtemps

Pour voir le soleil

Approcher le point

Le plus culminant

Dans le ciel.

_Midi._

_Il devait être_

_Pas loin de midi._

Se dit Tom jedusor.

Quand la Chose s'arrêta enfin,

Ce fut dans une clairière magnifique.

A l'image de la Chose

A dire vrai.

Cet endroit

Etait-il aussi trompeur

Que son propriétaire?

La Chose déposa

Son «bagage»

Sur une paillasse

Faite de feuilles de roseau

Avant de s'asseoir

Quelques mètres

Plus loin

Sur une pierre

Emergeant d'un petit cours d'eau.

Son visage n'exprimait plus

La colère

Puis

L'empressement

Passés,

Mais une sérénité

Et une pureté dans les traits

…

Tom Jedusor resta

Un moment

A l'observer.

La Chose

Se tourna vers lui,

Ses longs cheveux

Voletant doucement,

Et lui murmura:

«Une présence.

Je suis toujours seul.

Je veux juste…

Une présence.

Et toi,

Tu voudrais

Etre ma présence?»

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres mais je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

**Au prochain ****chap**


	9. Interrogatoire

Titre : **PrOmenOns-nOus dans les bOis**

Source : **Harry** **Potter**

Auteure : **Moi**

Rating : **K**

A la suite de la demande d'une revieweuse(oui oui, c'est de **toi** que je parle **Frazettine** !), j'ai fais une tite suite (tout aussi bizarre, cherchez pas) qui aura elle-même une suite etc..! Bon, c'est toujours Voldychou qui, après sa balade dans cette mystérieuse forêt, y retourne pour savoir ce que c'était.

Il y aura je ne sais combien de chapitre (ça dépend, je fais ça au 'filing' (en gros, pour ceux qui connaissent pas l'expression, c'est le l'improvisation).

Avec un peu de retard(et je m'en excuse): le **chapitre 9 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Tom Jedusor ne répondit pas.

Au lieu de cela,

Il demanda:

" Qui es-tu ?

Qu'es-tu ?

Es-tu ce loup que j'ai vu ? "

La Chose en resta

'Sur le cul'.

Et,

Son Beau visage déformée par la fureur,

Elle grogna:

" Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! "

Tom Jedusor répliqua

Qu'il ne lui répondrait

Que s' "il" lui en disait plus sur lui.

La Chose considéra quelques instant

Cette proposition défiante

Et répondit,

Souriant malicieusement:

" IL m'a nommé Neaï

Je ne sais ce que je suis

Et ce loup dont tu parles

Est moi et quelqu'un d'autre.

A toi. "

Tom Jedusor ne se laissa pas

Démonter par ces réponses

Et répondit:

" Je veux bien essayer. "

Neaï lui renvoya

Un sourire éclatant

Avant de plonger

Sa main griffue

Dans l'eau frémissante

Du court d'eau.

La créature en ressortit

Quelques secondes plus tard

Un gros poisson

Qu'elle tua

D'un coup de griffe.

Ce midi là,

Un peu de fumée s'élevait

D'un endroit bien caché

De la forët

Tandis qu'on faisait griller

Un modeste met.

▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Ben finalement, pas si féroce que ça la bête ! (Neaï) D'ailleurs pour le nom (imprononcable soit dit en passant) ça ne veut strictement rien dire mais bon, je trouve ça plutôt joli à regarder...mouais.

**Au prochain chapitre!**


End file.
